Obsession
by devilojoshi
Summary: Kisah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang yang mempunyai penyakit pedofilia dan terobsesi pada malaikat kecil di keluarga Uchiha. Naruto Uchiha nama malaikat itu, anak dari kakaknya, Itachi dan Shion.. rencanapun di buat untuk bisa mendapatkan malaikatnya itu, dengan segala cara../ Warn : Pedo, Incest, chibiNaru, dll / please, "Don't like, don't read"
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Obsession © Devilojoshi

Pairing : Sasu|chibiNaru

Rated : M

Warning : Pedofilia | Insect | Yaoi |Shonen-ai | Lime/Lemon | Miss Typos | Kurang pendiskripsian | Alur kecepetan | Two shoot | Dll

"**Don't Like, please Don't Read"**

.

.

.

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Rumah yang sangat megah nan mewah. Semua perabotan kelas atas, kediaman dengan arsitek ternama, dengan ukiran di setiap sudut ruangan yang berkelas. Di ruangan ini tinggal sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat dingin, tapi tidak dengan satu orang. Satu orang yang ceria, dan tersenyum hangat bagaikan matahari yang menghangatkan bumi di saat pergantian musim. Bahkan tak kala orang di rumah ini mencair ketika melihat orang itu, orang yang bahkan paling muda di antara semua anggota keluarga itu. Seorang anak kecil yang baru menginjak umur 4 tahun. Seorang anak kecil yang baik dan ramah terhadap semua orang. Anak kecil yang memiliki rambut pirang cerah, berkulit tan, wajah sangat manis -walau sebenarnya dia adalah seorang bocah laki-laki, wajah yang manis semakin terlihat manis tak kala adanya sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing yang melekat di masing-masing pipinya, dan tubuh yang munggil nan imut –membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya, semakin terpesona karena keindahan malaikat kecil itu. Naruto Uchiha itulah namanya, anak dari pasangan Itachi Uchiha dan Shion Uchiha. Malaikat yang ternoda karena seorang iblis dingin di keluarga itu. Iblis berbentuk manusia sempurna dengan hati yang sedingin es, Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto," Panggil Shion dari luar kamar Naruto. Clek, pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Muncullah sosok Shion –ibu dari empunya kamar dari luar. Wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang itu pun masuk dengan perlahan ke dalam kamar itu. Dilihatnya ada seorang anak kecil yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya di bawah selimut orange di atas kasur ukurang double size itu. Wajah anak kecil itu sangat manis sewaktu tidur. Bagaikan malaikat kecil yang baru saja turun dari kayangan dan sedang tertidur terterpa cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamar itu. Shion terus saja memperhatikan wajah anaknya yang manis itu dengan seksama. Wajah yang sedikit berbeda dengan dirinya dan Itachi. Kata dokter, Naruto mengalami masalah gen dalam tubuhnya oleh karena itu, Naruto sedikit berbeda dengan dirinya dan Itachi. Walau begitu tapi dirinya sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"Enng.." Terdengar lenguhan halus dari Naruto yang masih tertidur. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat dan berbalik untuk menghindari cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Cahaya itu masuk dari gorden yang sedikit transparan, apalagi mengingat warna gorden itu orange –semakin membuat sinar matahari semakin jelas.

Shion tersenyum melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu. "Naruto sayang, ayo bangun." Kata Shion sambil mengusap rambut pirang cerah Naruto dengan lebut. Naruto mulai melenguh lagi dan mengejap-ngejapkan matanya. Lalu menggisik matanya dengan tangan munggilnya –membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja menariknya dari alam mimpi yang damai dan indah.

"Enngh...Kaa-chan, Nalu macih ngantuk~." Kata Naruto manja sambil menggeliat kecil masuk kembali dalam selimut tebal orangen dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan lucu miliknya. Shion hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut lagi, "Naruto, ayo bangun. Nanti Sasuke oji-san akan datang dari Inggris." Kata Shion lembut. Naruto masih menggeliat di bawah selimutnya. Menghela nafas sedikit, "Nanti Naru gak dapet oleh-oleh dari oji-san loh." Kata Shion membuat Naruto keluar dari selimutnya dan memandang ibunya –lucu. Wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan membuatnya semakin lucu.

"Nalu bangun. Jadi Nalu dapet oleh-oleh 'kan, Kaa-chan?" Kata Naruto sambil menunjukan mata kucingnya. Shion menganguk kecil sambil tersenyum lalu memangku Naruto ke kamar mandi untuk dia mandikan.

.

.

Sementara di luar.

"Sasuke akhirnya kau pulang juga." Kata Fugaku –ayah Sasuke- sambil memeluk putra keduanya yang baru saja pulang dari Inggris untuk belajar di sana. Sasuke baru saja menginjak umur 21 tahun dengan lulus dari Universitas Oxford jurusan kedokteran. Sasuke tergolong anak yang jenius karena di umur yang baru 21 ini, dirinya sudah mendapatkan gelas professor. Dirinya memang bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter ahli jantung. Dan selain kejeniusannya, dirinya juga mempunyai segala hal yang kaum Adam inginkan -ketampanan. Ketampanannya bahkan bisa membuat banyak wanita ataupun laki-laki Inggris bertekuk lutut dihadapannya hanya untuk melakukan 'one night stand' dengannya. Yah, dirinya terkenal dengan 'penakluk one night stand', mengingat semua orang yang menginginkan dirinya pasti hanya mendapatkan hal itu. Dan perlu kalian ingat, dirinya masih belum mau memberikan hatinya pada siapapun karena suatu hal. Suatu hal yang sangat tabu di dunia.

"Hn, dimana semuanya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dingin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju rungan tengah. Sedangkan Fugaku menyuruh para pelayan untuk mengambil barang-barang yang di bawa Sasuke lalu mengikuti Sasuke. "Jangan bawa bungkusan berwana orange itu. Bawa kemari." Perintah Sasuke pada pelayan perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dan bermata emerald, Sakura. Sakura membawa bungkusan yang tadinya ingin dia bawa bersama rekan pelayannya ke kamar Sasuke, tapi karena Sasuke melarang akhirnya dia menuruti perintah Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil bungkusan itu dengan kasar, lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali membawa semua barang Sasuke bersama rekannya. Sedangkan Fugaku sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan di depan Sasuke.

.

"Ah~ otouto, akhirnya kau pulang juga." Kata Itachi sambil memeluk dan menepuk punggung Sasuke. Sasuke adalah adiknya satu-satunya jadi tentu saja dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Yah walau adiknya itu 'sedikit' dingin dan sinis padanya, yang entah kenapa. Padahal dulu adiknya tersayang itu tak terlalu dingin padanya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Okaeri, Sasuke." Kata Mikoto –ibu Sasuke- sambil memeluk anaknya yang baru saja pulang, setelah sekian lama berada di Inggris.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san." Kata Sasuke 'sedikit' lembut pada ibunya. Ya, di antara semua orang. Hanya ibunya yang bisa mendapatkan 'sedikit' kelembutan Sasuke. Mengingat Sasuke sangat menyayangi ibunya ini.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat hanya ada ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Sedangkan keponakan dan kakak iparnya tak ada.

"Shion sedang mengurus Naru-chan." Jawab Itachi sambil meminum tehnya. Sekarang mereka sedang bersantai di sofa panjang ruang tengah keluarga. Tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan di antara mereka, karena mereka memang keluarga yang tak bisa saling mencairkan suasana. Hanya hening di antara mereka. Sampai suara cemreng membuat mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ohayou~." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke Itachi yang sedang duduk lalu memeluk Itachi di bagian perut karena tingginya yang masih pendek. Itachi sedikit kaget dengan adanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya, mungkin karena terlalu larut dalam keheningan. Untung saja dirinya sudah meletakkan kembali gelas teh miliknya tadi. Itachi memeluk Naruto lalu mencium pipi chubby Naruto, Naruto tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Itachi. Berlari ke Fugaku dan Mikoto yang duduk bersebelahan lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti kepada Itachi.

"Maaf, tadi aku baru selesai memandikan Naruto." Kata Shion baru muncul dari belakang Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke kau sudah datang. Okaeri." Kata Shion sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelah Itachi.

Naruto yang masih duduk di pangkuan Fugaku kembali ke ayah dan ibunya yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Naruto duduk di pangkuan Itachi, dan melihat Sasuke dengan mata bulat birunya. Ya, karena masalah genetika Naruto jadi berbeda dari keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Dirinya berkulit tan berbeda dari Uchiha yang berkulit putih pucat. Dirinya bermata biru berbeda pula denga Uchiha yang memiliki mata onix tajam, dan ibunya yang bermata lavender tanpa pupil. Rambutnya pirang cerah berbeda dari ibunya yang berwarna pirang pucat dan Uchiha lainya yang berwarna hitam raven. Naruto benar-benar berbeda dengan Uchiha lainnya.

"Nee~, tou-chan dia ciapah?" Tanya Naruto sambil menujuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk munggilnya. Semuanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tidak mengenali Sasuke, padahal dirinya sangat menantikan kepulangan pamannya itu.

"Dia Sasuke oji-san, sayang." Kata Itachi sambil membelai rambut pirang cerah Naruto. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, melihat Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah dengan mata bulat birunya. Setelah dilihatnya semua, Naruto tersenyum cerah lalu beranjak dari pangkuan ayahnya lalu berlari ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapatkan hal itu kaget tapi dapat dia tutupi dengan muka stoicknya.

"Cacuke oji-chan~. Nalu dali dulu pengen ketemu oji-chan." Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat lalu naik ke pangkuan Sasuke. Memeluk leher Sasuke erat lalu mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Sasuke dengan lembut dan tersenyum sesudahnya. "Ne~, oji-chan bawa oleh-oleh untuk Nalu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya –imut- melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itngkah lucu keponakannya itu hampir saja mimisan dibuatnya.

Ya, tanpa di ketahui oleh orang lain. Bahwa dirinya sebenarnya seorang pengidap pedofilia. Penyakit sexual yang tertarik pada anak di bawah umur, seperti Naruto. Di Inggris dirinya juga terkadang beberapa kali menyewa anak-anak yang di jual oleh seseorang di sebuah club malam. Walaupun banyak wanita di Inggris yang sudah dia 'jajal' tapi penyakitnya ini tak pernah bisa sembuh. Dirinya tak bisa melawan hormonnya saat melihat foto Naruto –sewatku bayi- yang di kirimkan oleh ibunya. Bahwa itu adalah anak dari kakaknya. Foto Naruto masih bayi didalam gendongan Itachi yang tersenyum. Semenjak itu Sasuke sedikit iri dengan kakaknya yang bisa dekat dan menggendong Naruto. Terkadang jika ia melihat foto Naruto yang selalu di kirimkan ibunya, dirinya serasa tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Lalu dirinya akan pergi untuk mencari pelampiasan hormonnya di club malam. Dan sekarang anak yang selalu dirinya impikan untuk 'melayaninya' setiap malam ada di pelukannya dan mencium dirinya. Rasanya dirinya tak bisa mengendalikan diri saat melihat muka imut Naruto –khas anak semumurnya. Tapi dirinya tak mungkin membiarkan semuanya tau tentang kelainannya bukan? Dia akan mencari sebuah kesempatan di saat semua orang tak akan ada yang tau untuk dirinya mendapatkan Naruto –SEUTUHNYA.

'OH! Lihatlah bibirnya yang munggil dan berwarna merah cerry itu. Terlihat sangat manis bila nanti aku cicipi dengan bibirku ini. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan munggil ini pasti akan menggeliat manis di bawahku nanti. Tubuh mulus yang terbungkus kaus berwarnya orang ini akan penuh dengan saliva milikku dan ku cicipi setiap incinya dengan bibir dan lidahku ini,' pikir Sasuke. Di luar dia hanya memandang Naruto biasa saja seperti pandangannya pada yang lain, tapi di dalam dirinya. Sekarang dirinya sedang menahan suatu gejolak, dan sebuah hasrat terpendam melihat Naruto kecil.

"Ne~, oji-chan bawa oleh-oleh untuk Nalu tidak?" Rengek Naruto sambil menggelembungkan pipi chubby dan bibir cerrynya di depan muka Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar suara cempreng itu terbangun dari lamunannya dan melihat wajah manit itu lagi. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil bungkusan orange yang tadi dia larang pada Sakura untuk di bawa.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Sasuke sambil memberikan bungkusan orange itu pada Naruto. Naruto yang di beri itu langsung berbinar dan mengambilnya. Setalah mengambilnya dirinya langsung pergi kepangkuan ibunya.

"Kaa-chan!kaa-chan! Ayo buka!buka!" Kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan bungkusan orang yang di terimanya dari Sasuke pada Shion.

"Arigato, Sasuke. Kau sudah jauh-jauh membawa oleh-oleh untuk Naruto." Kata Shion lalu mengambil bungkusan yang di sodorkan Naruto padanya itu. "Naruto, ayo ucapkan terimakasih pada oji-san." Suruh Shion. Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke lalu membungkukkan badanya.

"Aligato, Cacuke oji-chan~" Kata Naruto dengan nada sing a song sambil tersenyum ceria pada Sasuke. Lalu kembali pada Shion yang sedang membuka bungkusan itu dengan hati-hati. Bungkusan berwarna orang itupun hilang menunjukan sebuah benda berwarna biru. "Wahh~ kelen. Nalu cuka cekalih. Nalu boleh langcung main 'kan, kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menganbil benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah gundam keluaran terbaru. Dan itupun baru di pasarkan di Inggris dan negara sekitar, belum sampai di asia. Naruto mengambil gundam itu dan berlari kecil ke Sasuke.

"Cacuke oji-chan, ayo kita main." Ajak Naruto sambil menarik kain lengan panjang Sasuke. Sasuke dalam hatinya sedang menahan sebuah hawa nafsu miliknya yang sebentar lagi sepertinya tak bisa terbendung tapi berusah dia tutupi terus dengan tanpang stoicnya tentu saja.

"Baiklah, ayo kita main di kamarmu saja." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri dengan memangku Naruto yang masih memeluk gundam yang masih terbungkus rapih di kardusnya. "Aku menganjak main Naruto dulu." Kata Sasuke pamit pada semuanya. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Shion hanya tertegun karena keramahan Sasuke pada Naruto karena tak biasanya Sasuke ramah pada orang lain.

"Bukankah kau masih lelah, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto sambil melihata anaknya kuatir. Baru saja sampai di rumah setelah perjalanan jauh, pasti membuat Sasuke lelah. "Tidak apa, kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke lalu meninggalkan anggota keluarga lainnya.

Setelah Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kamar Naruto untuk di ajak main. Itachi mulai membuka mulutnya yang dari tadi keluh melihat keramahan dan kebaikan Sasuke pada anaknya itu. "Apa aku yang salah, tapi apa benar Sasuke sangat baik pada Naruto?" Tanya Itachi entah pada siapa. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Shion saling melempar pandangannya pada Itachi karena apa yang baru saja Itachi bilang itu memang kebenaran, mereka pun tak habis pikir kenapa bisa Sasuke segitu baiknya pada Naruto. "Mungkin Sasuke memang menyayangi Naruto." Jawab Mikoto pada Itachi. Itachi tertegun sebentar lalu membuang pikiran anehnya lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Mungkin benar." Jawab Itachi. 'Yah, mungkin dan semoga.' Lanjut Itachi dalam pikirannya.

.

.

"Ne Cacuke oji-chan, pintal kaya tou-chan bica bikin (baca:merangkai) gundamnya." Kata Naruto saat melihat Sasuke merangkai gundam dengan cepat dan cekatan. Naruto terus melihat dengan berbinar dan tersenyum saat gundamnya sudah selesai. "Yee, celecai. Gundamnya baguc~" Kata Naruto sambil memeluk gundam itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat anak berumur 4 tahun di depannya itu. Lalu perlahan dia memangku Naruto untuk duduk di panguannya. Di sesapnya wangi rambut Naruto, turun ke leher kecil Naruto. Tanganya masih merangkul pinggang kecil Naruto. Naruto masih bermain dengan gundam barunya itu, tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih menyesap wangi dari tubuhnya dan perlahan mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

'Wangi sekali,' Pikir Sasuke sambil melihat rambut pirang cerah Naruto dan menciumnya lagi. 'Aku tidak kuat! Aku ingin Naruto!' Pikir Sasuke lagi saat melihat leher Naruto yang terekspor membuat dirinya harus meneguk ludah beberapa kali. 'Jangan! Ini belum saatnya. Harus menunggu yang lain tak ada, baru aku akan mendapatkannya.' Pikir Sasuke lagi sambil menyeringai. Dirinya ingat akan membuat rencana untuk bisa berdua saja dengan Naruto di rumah besar ini dan menghabiskan semua hasrat dalam dirinya sebentar lagi. 'Ya, sebentar lagi.' Ulang Sasuke dalam pikirannya. Sekarang dirinya sudah menyiapkan rencana yang bagus untuk keluarganya. Dan dirinya mengajak main kembali Naruto di kamar itu.

* * *

"Itachi, Shion, kami pergi dulu. Kami pergi beberapa minggu ke depan." Ucap Mikoto sambil merapihkan pakaiannya. Sekarang Fugaku dan Mikoto akan mengadakan tour untuk perusahaan mereka yang di undang dalam tour perusahaan rekan kerja mereka, perusahaan Hyuuga. Yah kalau dipikir aneh memang, kenapa mereka bisa di ajak dengan tour oleh perusahaan Hyuuga itu. Mengingat yang dekat dengan pemilik perusahaan itu hanya Sasuke saja. Sasuke kenal baik atau bahkan bersahabat dengen pemilik perusahaan itu, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi mungkin karena Sasuke tak begitu suka dengan hal tour seperti itu makanya dari itu Mikoto dan Fugaku 'lah yang menjadi pengantinya. Lagi pula, ini adalah tour khusus para pemilik perusahaan dan keluarganya saja.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian.

"Shion, hati-hati di rumah. Aku akan kembali beberapa minggu lagi." Kata Itachi sambil pamit pada Shion dan Naruto –yang berada di pangkuan Shion- mengantar Itachi sampai masuk ke dalam mobil.

Itachi harus menangani perusahaan cabang Uchiha yang terancam bangkrut di Oto. Karena Fugaku selaku presdir sedang tak ada, jadi Itachi yang menjadi bawahan langsung Fugaku 'lah yang harus menangani semua masalah ini. Padahal beberapa minggu lalu perusahaan cabang di Oto itu mengalami kenaikan kinerja, tapi entah apa yang terjadi. Satu hari yang lalu Itachi mendapat laporan bahwa perusahaan itu akan bangkrut bila tak di tangani secara langsung. Dari semua laporan yang Itachi terima, perusahaan Inuzuka memberhentika investasinya pada perusahaan itu tanpa sebab jadilah perusahaan itu kurang modal dan menjadi seperti sekarang. Padahal Inuzuka Kiba adalah teman Sasuke di SMA dulu, tapi entah apa yang terjadi –mungkin perselisihan pribadi. Perusahaan itu memberhentikan modal yang masuk ke perusahaan cabang Uchiha di Oto tanpa sebab yang jelas. Yang di katakan hanya dirinya sudah tak mau menaruh modal di perusahaan Uchiha itu. Dan sekarang Itachi sedang akan meminta dan menggait kembali perusahaan Inuzuka itu kembali.

"Nah, Naruto. Kau tak boleh nakal di saat tidak ada tou-san ya!" Kata Shion saat memangku Naruto. "Ciap, kaa-chan." Jawab Naruto sambil menghormat dalam gendongan Shion, Shion hanya tertawa kecil melihat malaikat manisnya itu. Tanpa diketahui ada seseorang yang menyeringai dari dalam kediaman.

Saat Itachi pergi mereka segera kedalam rumah. Shion kembali ke pekerjaannya. Perlu kalian tau, Shion juga seorang desiner ternama. Dan sekarang dirinya sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya. Naruto sedang main bersama Sakura –pelayan kepercayaan sekaligus perawat Naruto. Sakura terus mengajak main Naruto dengan mainan Naruto yang banyak. Naruto terkadang tertawa saat Sakura menari bersamanya –mengikuti video. Naruto sangat dekat dengan Sakura, karena Sakura yang baik padanya.

.

Di tempat Itachi (dalam mobil)

"Semoga firasatku selama ini salah." Gumam Itachi sambil melihat ke luar jendela mobil. Sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah sebuah kejanggalan dari setiap anggota keluarga yang pergi satu persatu. 'Sasuke, aku harap bukan kau.' Pikir Itachi. Sebenarnya Itachi sedikit janggal dengan semua ini. Semua ini terlalu berturut-turut, dan dirinya juga sebenarnya dari dulu sudah mengawasi tingkah adiknya yang mulai aneh pada saat menginjak usia 19 tahun lalu. Dirinya pernah melihat Sasuke mencium seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira umurnya 5 tahun, saat dirinya mengunjungi Sasuke –di Inggris dulu- dan dirinya tak memberi tahu bahwa dirinya akan datang. Tadinya dia akan memberi kejutan pada adiknya tapi malah dirinya yang dikejutkan adiknya itu. Saat itu Sasuke mengelak bahwa dirinya itu 'lah mengigau, atau salah lihat. Dan dirinya tak mau mempermasalahkan semua itu. 'Shion, aku mohon tetap di sisi Naruto.' Harap Itachi, dirinya cemas pada anaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah pergi. Tinggal wanita itu yang menghalangiku." Gumam Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang di gendong oleh Shion masuk ke dalam rumah. Rasanya dirinya sangat benci dan tak suka, anak yang 'akan' menjadi miliknya itu di sentuh oleh orang lain. Tapi itu hanya sebentar bukan, karena sebentar lagi anak itu akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya dan dalam genggamannya. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan bisa mengambilnya kembali. Bahkan walaupun orang tua, kakaknya dan orang yang telah melahirkan anak itu sembah sujut di bawah kakinya lalu mencium kakinya, dirinya tak akan memberikan anak itu kembali. Dan di saat itu mereka akan merasakan rasanya kehilangan seorang malaikat yang akan menjadi milik seorang iblis. "Kau milikku, Naruto." Gumam Sasuke sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan gaya sensual. Meronggoh sesuatu dari sakunya yang ternyata foto Naruto dan menjilatnya. "Ya, kau milikku." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil menjilat lagi foto Naruto waktu masih berumur 2 tahun, dan sedang bermain sendirian dengan mainannya. Foto yang dulu pernah di berikan Itachi saat menengoknya di Inggri, dan saat itu hampir saja dirinya ketahuan sedang mencabuli seorang anak kecil yang di sewanya di bar dan dia bawa ke apartemennya.

"Tunggu saja." Seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Maaf anda sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil terlebih dahulu membungkuk hormat dan melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya tak suka. Dalam mata Uchiha bungsu itu Sakura dapat melihat hasrat yang tinggi, tapi itu tak di tunjukan untuknya, Sakura tau itu. terlebih lagi, tadi Sakura sempat mendengar suatu yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Dilihatnya apa yang di pegang oleh Sasuke. 'Foto? Foto siapa?' Pikir Sakura sambil berusaha melihat dengan jelas foto yang ada di genggaman Sasuke itu. 'I-itu bukannya, Na-naruto?' Pikir Sakura kaget melihat foto itu adalah foto Naruto yang sedang main sendiri dan tersenyum dengan cerianya. "I-itu... bu-bukannya... Na-naru-?"

Sasuke yang tau apa yang dilihat Sakura langsung menyembunyikan foto yang ada di genggamannya tapi gagal karena Sakura sudah terlanjur melihatnya. . "I-itu... bu-bukannya... Na-naru-?" kata Sakura tapi terpotong oleh Sasuke yang segera memberikan kata-kata yang menakutkan untuknya. "Jika kau berani bilang, aku tak yakin hidupmu akan bahagia. Dan tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan di keluarga ini karena kesalahanmu." Ancam Sasuke sambil membekap mulut Sakura erat –sangat erat sampai rasanya rahang Sakura sangat sakit- dengan tangannya. Sakura terlihat membelalakan matanya dan mengangguk ketakutan dengan kata-kata itu, apalagi di tambah dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan seringaian setan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Bagus, tutup terus mulutmu." Kata Sasuke sambil melepas bekapan mulut Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih shock.

Seperginya Sasuke, Shion dengan Naruto yang ada di gendongannya mendatanginya. "Sakura, tolong jaga Naruto dulu. Aku sedang ada kerjaan." Kata Shion sambil memberikan Naruto pada Sakura yang sempat langsung terbangun dari shocknya dan menerima Naruto. Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. "Baik, nyonya." Kata Sakura. Shion langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya dan Sakura segera membawa Naruto pergi bermain.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**Ne gomen minna, aku malah update ini. Ini two shoot berhubung Loshi gak pernah bikin two shoot jadi aku mau belajar bikin two shoot hehe..**

**Buat fic-ku yang lain dalam proses pengetikan, berhubung mau bikin yang lumayan panjang jadi ya, lama deh, hehe**

**Masih banyak banget cacatnya di fic ini dan bila ada kesalahan, atau tersinggung dengan fic ini saya mohon maaf. Jadi buat semuanya mohon bantuannya buat final fic ini..mohon bantuannya minna-san ^^**

**Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan..trims**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Obsession © Devilojoshi

Pairing : Sasu|chibiNaru

Rated : M

Warning : Pedofilia | Incest | Yaoi |Shonen-ai | Lime/Lemon | Rape | Miss Typos | Kurang pendiskripsian | Alur kecepetan | Two shoot | Dll

"**Don't Like, please Don't Read"**

.

.

.

Kringg kringg

Bunyi suara telepon di ruang tengah kelurga Uchiha itu berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Telepon itu terus berbunyi menunggu seseorang sesegera mungkin untuk mengangkatnya. Dan menerima informasi dari orang yang menelepon.

Tap tap tap

Bunyi langkah tergesa-gesa orang yang akan mengangkat telepon itu. Seorang perempuan dengan pakaian maid sesegera mungkin mengangkat gagang telepon itu lalu mengelurkan suara untuk menyahuti suara dari sebrang.

"Kediaman Uchiha disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata perempuan salah satu maid itu keluarga Uchiha itu.

"..."

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar. Saya akan memanggilkan Nyonya." Kata maid itu yang ternyata Sakura. Sakura kebetulan sedang membersihkan daerah ruangan tengah jadi dirinya bisa mendengar bunyi telepon itu.

.

Tok tok tok

"Nyonya, ini saya Sakura." Kata suara dari luar yang ternyata adalah Sakura. Orang yang dia ingin panggil di telepon tadi tentu saja Shion, karena tak ada nyonya lain sekarang di kediaman itu selain Shion. Karena seluruh anggota keluarga rata-rata sedang keluar hanya ada Shion, Naruto dan tentu saja Sasuke.

Shion yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya di rungannya sedikit terusik dengan adanya orang yang mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi segera di redamnya, bagaimana pun dirinya seorang nyonya keluarga Uchiha. Jadi, dirinya tak boleh terlalu memperlihatkan emosinya. Menghela nafas sejenak lalu menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk. "Masuklah." Kata Shion.

Perlahan pintu dengan kayu jati itu terbuka, Sakura maju untuk menghadap nyonya Shion lalu membungkuk hormat sekaligus meminta maaf karena sudah menganggu Shion yang sedang berkerja. "Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Tapi di bawah ada telepon masuk untuk anda." Kata Sakura sesudah membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Shion yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan banyak kertas berserakan di meja itu.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Shion.

"Dari keluarga anda, tuan Senju." Kata Sakura.

"Baik, terima kasih Sakura. Kau boleh melanjutkan tugasmu." Kata Shion sambil bangkit berdiri. Sakura membungkuk hormat sekali lagi lalu pergi mendahului Shion dari ruangan itu. Shion pun merapihkan semua pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu dan pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menerima telepon dari kelurganya. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tak pulang ke rumah ibunya yang dulu di Kirigakure mengingat jauhnya dari Konoha dan kesibukan dirinya juga.

.

* * *

.

"Sakura tolong jaga Naruto saat aku pergi. Aku tak lama, hanya 1 minggu." Kata Shion sambil berjalan dengan pelayan lain yang membawa koper Shion dan Sakura yang berada di samping kirinya sedang memangku Naruto kecil.

"Memang kaa-chan mau kemana? Nalu mau di tinggal? Jangan tinggalin Nalu." Kata Naruto sambil berusaha menggapai Shion dengan muka hampir menangis. Dirinya merasa akan di tinggal sendirian di rumah, mengingat nenek dan kakeknya sudah pergi beberapa minggu lalu, lalu ayahnya dan sekarang ibunya. Dirinya merasa sangat takut untuk ditinggal sendiri. Apalagi dirinya itu tergolong anak yang cukup manja karena selalu di manjakan oleh anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain.

Shion yang mengetahui kekhawatiran anaknya itu lalu mengambil Naruto yang berusaha menggapainya dan memangkunya. Mendiamkan Naruto yang mulai segukan akan menangis. "Naruto jangan nangis gitu dong. Kan kaa-san gak akan pergi lama. Nenek Naru sedang sakit di Kiri, jadi kaa-san harus mengurus nenek untuk beberapa waktu." Kata Shion mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada anaknya ini. Naruto mendongak melihat muka ibunya. Sekarang mukanya mulai tak terlihat sedih tapi terlihat atunsias. "Baa-chan cedang cakit? Nalu mau ikut, Nalu juga mau menguluc baa-chan." Kata Naruto.

Shoin tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sepertinya mengerti akan keadaan tapi dirinya tak bisa mengajak Naruto, bisa-bisa Naruto yang masih kecil tertular oleh penyakit ibunya itu. "Tidak bisa, nanti Naru akan sakit kalau ikut. Memang Naru mau sakit? Sakit itu tak enak loh." Kata Shion lagi dengan muka menakut-nakuti di bagian akhir kalimatnya. Raut muka Naruto berubah menjadi ketakutan dan mulai berteriak sambil menggeleng kuat. "Tidak! Nalu gak mau cakit." Kata Naruto masih menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, sampai rambutnya yang halus melambai karena gerakan kepalanya. Shion tersenyum lagi lalu menghentikan gerakan anaknya itu.

"Makanya, Naru disini saja dengan Sakura, ya?" Tanya Shion sambil mengelus pipi anaknya. "Tapi, nanti gak lame lagi kalau gak ada kaa-chan." Kata Naruto sambil bermuka sedih lagi. Shion tersenyum tak diduga ada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dari belakang Naruto. Shion tersenyum pada Sasuke lalu beralih lagi melihat Naruto yang masih beraut muka sama. "Kan ada Sasuke oji-san?" Kata Shion sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto melihat ke arah belakangnya dan benar saja di sana ada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tegap sambil melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan –yang menurut Naruto- baik itu. "Naruto bisa main dengan oji-san." Kata Shion lagi.

"Okelah, kaa-chan." Kata Naruto akhirnya dengan berbalik kembali melihat Shion. Shion pun tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut pirang Naruto. "Nah, begitu dong." Kata Shion lalu memangku Naruto lagi dan memberikan Naruto kepada Sakura. Sakura yang masih melihat itu hanya diam saja dengan ekpresi yang sulit untuk di jelaskan dan entah apa. "Sakura tolong jaga Naruto selagi aku pergi ya?" Kata Shion pada Sakura.

"Ba-baik, nyonya." Kata Sakura akhirnya sambil memangku Naruto. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berhenti tepat di samping tubuh Sakura yang langsung menengang. Sakura masih sedikit takut dengan kejadian kemari beserta ancaman Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Kata Shion, "Dah~ Naru." Kata Shion sambil mencium pipi Naruto terlebih dahulu lalu menaiki mobil hitam dan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha itu. Naruto terus saja melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil yang bahkan sekarang sudah tak terlihat lagi itu.

"Nah, Naruto. Kita main di dalam saja ya?" Kata Sakura sambil mengajak Naruto ke dalam. Tapi ternyata Sasuke menginterusinya. "Aku saja yang membawa Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil gendongan Naruto dari Sakura secara paksa. Sakura kaget dengan semua itu tapi orang yang di gendong sepertinya tak mengetahui akal busuk yang mau di lakukan Sasuke padanya. Jadi, dirinya hanya diam di gendong Sasuke yang membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah itu atau lebih tepatnya ke kamar Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat arah Sasuke membawa Naruto segera panik tapi dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dirinya hanya pelayan di rumah ini, dirinya tak akan sanggup untuk melawan majikannya. Apalagi itu adalah Sasuke, orang yang menurutnya sudah gila dan tak waras itu. Sekarang Sakura hanya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya supaya semua anggota keluarga segera pulang untuk bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

.

* * *

.

"Nah, Naru-chan. Sekarang kita akan main." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan Naruto di ranjang miliknya. Naruto yang tak tau apa-apa hanya merangkak ke tengah-tengah ranjang lalu menggulungkan tubuhnya dengan selimut Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel –chan, tapi sepertinya Naruto juga hanya fine-fine saja dengan panggilan itu, karena memang ayahnya saja memanggilnya seperti itu. Sasuke hanya maklum saja, karena memang sudah biasanya Naruto jika di ajak main dengannya pasti akan bergulung di ranjangnya dan selimutnya, entah apa yang dipikirannya. Tapi sekarang Sasuke tak ingin Naruto bergulung sendiri di ranjangnya, dirinya ingin Naruto bergulung dengan dirinya di ranjang itu –tanpa memakai pakaian sedikitpun. Yah~ akhirnya, pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai senang.

"Naru, oji-san punya permainan seru loh~" Kata Sasuke sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Naruto berhenti mengulung dirinya dan melepaskan gulungan itu lalu duduk sambil menatap Sasuke dengan atunsias. "Apa... apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil merangkak ke Sasuke lalu duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil melihat wajah penasaran Naruto akan 'permainan' yang dia sebutkan tadi. 'Oh, lihatlah muka penasarannya itu, sangat membuat diriku ingin berada di atasnya.' Pikiran Sasuke saat melihat muka polos Naruto itu.

"Oji-chan! Apa? Apa? Ayo kacih tau Nalu!" Teriak Naruto di depan muka Sasuke. Membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunan kotornya tentang Naruto. "Baik, tapi jangan pernah beritahu siapa-siapa, ok?" Kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Iya, Nalu gak bakalan bilang ciapa-ciapa. Cuer." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya seperti sebuah huruf v. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu menurunkan tubuh Naruto dari atasnya dan menaruhnya di ranjangnya. "Tunggulah dulu, oji-san akan kembali." Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kamarnya, dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tiduran di ranjangnya.

.

* * *

.

"Shion, apa kau di rumah?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengecek pekerjaannya di ruangan kerja. Matanya masih fokus di layar komputer tapi pikirannya dapat terbagi dua antara berbicara dengan Shion di telepon dan mengecek pekerjaannya.

"Tidak, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah kaa-san. Kaa-san sedang sakit, jadi aku ingin merawatnya sebentar saja." Kata Shion dari sebrang. Itachi yang mendengar itu, dalam hitungan detik dalam memproses pembicaraannya, tubuhnya langsung menegang sempurna. Ketakutannya menjadi semakin besar.

"Dengan siapa kau tinggal Naruto?" Tanya Itachi sambil tanpa baca-basi lagi. Dirinya sudah mulai kalut ketika tau Shion baru saja meninggalkan Naruto. Itu berarti Naruto tinggal di rumah sendiri dengan... Sasuke. Dirinya bahkan melupakan kalau di rumah itu ada banyak pelayan yang bisa 'sedikit' melindungi Naruto.

"Dengan Sakura dan Sasuke." Jawab Shion dengan tenangnya. "Memangnya kenapa, Itachi? Kau terdengar khawatir?" Tanya Shion masih dengan nada biasanya. Dirinya tak merasakan adanya suatu 'bahaya' yang mengancam anaknya –sama sekali tidak.

"Kembalilah ke rumah sekarang!" Perintah Itachi pada Shion. Terdengar nada aneh dari sebrang, sepertinya Shion sedang tersentak bingung dengan perintah suaminya itu. Karena tak biasanya suaminya akn melarangnya untuk pergi ke rumah ibunya itu. Belum sempat Shion bertanya perihal apa yang di pikirkan Itachi, Itachi terlebih dulu sudah mencela perkataan yang akan keluar itu. "Aku juga akan segera pulang. Jadi kumohon pulanglah ke rumah dan segera cari Naruto!" Perintah Itachi. Dirinya sudah sangat takut akan apa yang di pikirkannya. Sekarang semuanya mulai jelas. Tentang kedua orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba saja pergi karena mengikuti tour dan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja di suruh menangani langsung perusahaan di Oto. Saat sampai di Oto dirinya langsung melesat ke perusahaan Inuzuka, dan ternyata benar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan semua itu. Saat dirinya menanyakan perihal pembatalan modal. Inuzuka Kiba –direktur perusahaan itu- sama sekali tak memberikan alasan yang menurutnya masuk akal dalam masalah perusahaannya. Dan dirinya mengecek semua tentang kinerja perushaaan itu. Dan ternyata semuanya bagus, tak ada salah sedikitpun dari hasil kerja perusahaan mereka. Jadi dapat di simpulkan bahwa Inuzuka itu memang sengaja membuatnya untuk menangani persoalan ini sendiri, entah karena apa. Dan sekarang dirinya baru saja ingat bahwa Inuzuka Kiba adalah sahabat Sasuke di SMA dulu. "Kembali sekarang!" Ulang Itachi saat tak ada jawab setuju dari Shion. Shion hanya diam tak mengerti tapi akhirnya menyanggupi semua itu.

Dirinya langsung bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu. Dirinya tak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan perusahaan cabang itu. Egois memang, tapi ini lebih penting dari semua itu. Anaknya, Naruto –lebih penting dari apapun. Dirinya langsung melesat dari perusahaan ke bandara dan mengambil penerbangan paling tercepat yang ia dapatkan. Dirinya harus lebih cepat lagi, pikirnya dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

-Di tempat Shion-

Shion yang baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari suaminya merasa aneh dengan reaksi suaminya itu. Dulu dirinya pernah sekali meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan nenek dan kakeknya dan tak terjadi masalah apapun. Tapi sekarang menurutnya reaksi Itachi itu terlalu berlebihan, bahkan mengingat Naruto itu anak yang pintar dan penurut. Semua yang di katakan pasti akan selalu di patuhi oleh Naruto, walau dia anak yang manja. Shion menghela nafas sejenak dan berpikir kembali. Dirinya juga mengkhawatirkan Naruto tapi di sisi lain dirinya mendapat berita dari keluarga jauhnya, keluarga yang telah mengangkat dirinya sebagai anak dulu di keluarga itu. keluarga Senju, dulu saat dirinya masih kecil, dirinya di ambil dari panti asuhan dan di berikan kasih sayang sampai pada akhirnya dirinya bertemu dengan Itachi. Yah walaupun keluarga itu sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini, tidak biasanya dirinya akan di suruh datang dengan cepat. Karena biasanya paling mereka hanya akan membarikan kabar dan tak terlalu memaksa dirinya untuk datang.

Sekarang dirinya bimbang, harus menuruti perkataan suaminya atau harus mendatangi kelurganya sebagai rasa perhatian dirinya terhadap kelurga itu. Mengingat katanya, ibu angkatnya itu sedang sakit. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, terlalu banyak berfikir. Menghela nafas sejenak akhirnya ia memilih untuk pulang kembali ke rumah keluarga Uchiha –menuruti suaminya.

"Pak, tolong kembali." Kata Shion kepada supir di depannya. Tapi sanga supir tak menggublis sama sekali dan terus melajukan kendaraannya ke arah depan. Tak mengidahkan perintah Shion kepada dirinya sama sekali. "Pak, tolong kembali!" Perintah Shion lebih keras, tapi supir itu tak berhenti bahkan semakin melaju kencang ke depan. "Hei, apa-apaan kau? Aku bilang kembali!" Teriak Shion jengkel, dirinya mulai panik dengan semua ini. Dirinya takut akan di bawa lari dan di celakai oleh orang ini. "Tolong! Tolong! Berhenti!" Kata Shion sambil menggedor kaca jendela mobil itu, di coba membukanya tapi ternyata telah di kunci dari supir itu. Dirinya berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh si supir tapi tak memukulnya keras tapi supir itu hanya membantak dan melaju lebih kencang lagi. "Berhenti!" kata Shion lagi, tapi supir itu tak menggublis. Di depan jalan terlihat ada sebuah jembatan gantung. Sang supir terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu seperti sedang melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk melompat turun. Mobil itu semakin melajut kencang ke arah pembatas jalan. Shion juga berusaha membuka sabuk pengamannya dan mencoba melompat turun tapi pintu mobil di sebelahnya tak mau terbuka sama sekali sampai akhirnya di tepi jalan sang supir melompat turun dan Shion terperangkap di mobil yang jatuh dari jembatan itu. "TOLONG!" Jerit Shion terlihat di kaca belakang mobil saat mobil itu meluncur ke bawah dan beberapa saat terjadi sebuah ledakan.

Supir itu jatuh terpental ke jalanan, orang-orang yang melihat itu mencoba menolong supir itu. Supir itu berakting dengan baik seperti orang yang telah benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan dan bilang bahwa masih ada nyonyanya yang tertinggal di dalam mobil itu dengen histeris. Tapi tak lama dirinya kembali dengan baik dan bilang dirinya tak perlu di bawa ke rumah sakit dan dirinya segera mengubungi seseorang setelah orang-orang mulai melakukan sesuatu pada kecelakaan yang telah terjadi itu.

"Hallo? Tuan? Saya sudah melakukannya."

"..."

"Baik, terima kasih." Kata supir itu dan menghilang. Ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depannya dan dirinya menaiki mobil itu.

.

* * *

.

"Bagus, kerjamu bagus." Kata Sasuke saat di dapur. Dirinya baru saja mendaptkan berita bahwa Shion telah masuk dalam perangkapnya dan tak bisa melihat anaknya lagi. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya pun sudah dia pastikan bernasib sama dengan Shion. Hanya saja, kabarnya belum sampai di telinga Itachi. Itachi masih belum mengetahui bahwa ayah, ibu dan istrinya sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Dan sekarang yang terlinggal hanya Naruto saja, dan itupun akan dia ambil kembali. Sampai pada akhirnya Itachi –kakaknya- itu tak akan mempunyai apa-apa lagi di dunia ini. Salahkan dirinya yang dari dulu selalu mendapatkan apa yang tak dia punya, Itachi mempunyai orang yang dia cintai dan anak dari hal itu. Anak yang membuatnya merasakan obsesi yang berlebihan. "Uangnya akan aku kirimkan. Dan bonus jika polisi tak dapat melacak kejadian yang sebenarnya." Kata Sasuke lagi lalu menutup panggilan telepon itu.

-flash back-

Bruk

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian hitam berjas terjatuh dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Dapat di pastikan laki-laki itu tak ada lagi di dunia. Laki-laki itu sudah berpulang pada penciptanya. Tiga orang yang melihatnya menyeringai, satu orang yang dari diam saja di dalam mobil hanya menyeringai melihat itu. kaca jendela mobil itu di ketuk oleh salah satu orang yang telah melakukan hal yang membuat laki-laki berjas tadi. Jendela mobil itu pun terbuka dengan munculnya wajah yang tak asing, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kerja bagus, sekarang naiklah. Kau menjadi supir pengganti dan kau –Orochimaru- akan menjemput Jiraya jika tugasnya sudah selesai." Kata Sasuke.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama." Kata orang yang mengetuk jendela mobil itu yang ternyata bernama Jiraya. Jiraya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil itu setelah memastikan tak ada noda darah yang melekat di bajunya. Sedangkan Orochimaru yang dari tadi melihat di belakang masuk ke dalam mobil hitam di belakang mobil yang di naiki Sasuke tentunya setelah dirinya membersihkan mayat yang ternyata supir keluarga Uchiha.

Di dalam mobil Sasuke dan Jiraya.

"Berapa bayaran yang akan saya dapat jika berhasil menyingkirkan wanita itu?" Tanya Jiraya yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"200 juta." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Jiraya bersiul dan lalu bertanya lagi pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika 400?" Tanya Jiraya mencoba berunding dengan Sasuke.

"Jika kau bisa menghilang dan tak ada bukti sedikitpun." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tenang itu bisa di atur dengan bayaran yang ku mau tentunya."

"Hn."

Jiraya bersiul kembali dan melaju membelah malam hari, mengendarai mobil itu menuju Uchiha mansion. Karena besok dirinya akan menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengantar Shion ke... surga.

-flashback end-

.

Sasuke menyeringai, sekarang orang-orang yang akan mengganggunya sudah hilang semuanya. Tanpa di ketahui ada satu orang yang melihat dan mendengar percakapannya di telepon itu. Oang itu pun melangkah dan menyapa Sasuke yang masih menyeringai. "Apa yang telah anda lakukan?" Tanya orang itu yang tenyata Sakura. Sakura yang tadi tak sengaja mendengar suara di dapur akhirnya memutuskan terus mendengarnya sampai akhir.

"Aku? Lakukan? Aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan dari dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura dengan tajam.

"A-apa? Ja-jangan bilang a-anda te-lah-?"

"Hn, aku telah membunuh semuanya." Sasuke mengakui semuanya di depan Sakura. Mata Sakura yang sudah terbelalak sekarang semakin membesar dan menutup mulutnya dengan tak percaya apa yang baru saja di akui oleh majikannya itu.

"A-apa?" Kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya, dan aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama bahkan lebih jika kau berani bicara." Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil beberapa daging goreng yang telah matang dengan saus lalu beranjak pergi.

"A-aku harus beritahu Itachi-sama." Gumam Sakura. Dirinya yakin bahwa majikannya itu masih belum tau apa-apa dan dirinyajuga yakin Itachi tak apa-apa. Karena Itachi orang yang jeli dan pintar. Dirinya harus memberi tau Itachi, pikir Sakura lagi.

.

* * *

.

Clek

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Sasuke muncul dengan membawa piring yang isinya potongan daging sapi dengan saus. Naruto tertanya tertidur di ranjang itu, padahal Sasuke tak terlalu lama meninggalkannya tapi Naruto sudah tidur sambil menunggu Sasuke. Sasuke datang menghampiri Naruto yang tidur dengan posisi paling di sukanya, terlentang. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah damai Naruto yang tertidur itu. Perlahan dia letakkan piring itu di meja di dekat ranjang lalu duduk dengan melihat wajah Naruto dengan intens. Dia sentuh dengan ujung jarinya dari rambut, dahi, hidung, bibir –dirinya menelan ludah sebentar- kembali ke bawah ke dagu, leher dan lalu terus turun ke bawah sampai di sesuatu di antara selangkangan Naruto. Keberadaan tanganya yang berada di 'sana' membuatnya harus meneguk ludah beberapa kali, memejamkan mata mencoba mencari suatu gundukan kecil. Tapi karena 'sesuatu' itu terlalu kecil dan tertutupi ole celana jins longgar membuat Sasuke tak bisa merasakannya. Menggeram kesal lalu membuka matanya lagi. Saat matanya terbuka ternyata Naruto sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Na-naru-?"

"Oji-chan cedang apah? Kok oji-chan pegang itu Nalu?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka polos. Sasuke yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan hal ini itu langsung malu tapi untung saja cahaya di kamar itu sedikit redup jadi mukanya yang sedikit merona itu tak terlihat.

"Ti-dak, oji-san hanya sedang memikirkan sebesar apa milikmu." Kata Sasuke sedikit gugup di depan tapi akhirnya dirinya mendapatkan hal kotor di pikirannya yang bisa memancing Naruto.

"Hah?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan duduk melihat ke Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu 'hah?' hm?" Tanya Sasuke dengan muka bertanya di buat-buat. Naruto semakin tak mangerti. Sasuke yang mengetahui semua itu menyeringai dalam hati. "Memang kau tak ingin tau punya oji-san? Kita bandingkan milik siapa yang paling besar." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Memang kenapa halus becal?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Dirinya belum tau jika memiliki 'sesuatu' yang besar dan kuat itu adalah sebuah kebanggaan karena bisa membuat pasangannya merasa puas. Sasuke memang salah taktik sekarang, dirinya lupa kalau anak di depannya itu belum tau apa-apa. Menghela nafas sebentar lalu melihat ke Naruto lagi dirinya harus segera bisa membuat anak di depannya penasaran tentang 'sesuatu' miliknya itu.

"Karena jika besar akan di anggap sudah dewasa." Kata Sasuke. Ok, sekarang dirinya merasa gelarnya sebagai seorang doctor dan belajar di universitas sekarang tidak berguna lagi. Dirinya merasa bodoh sudah membuat alasan tak masuk akal begitu seperti itu hanya untuk membuat seorang anak penasaran dengan miliknya.

"Hah? Kenapa begitu? Kata tou-chan kita akan menjadi dewaca kalau memang kita cudah becal nanti." Kata Naruto lagi. Dirinya memang anak yang pintar dan tidak bisa langsung di bodohi oleh orang mesum di depannya itu. tapi tentu saja orang itu juga tak akan menyerah untuk bisa menyentuh anak di depannya itu.

"Iya, kita memang akan dewasa nanti. Tapi, dengan besarnya milikmu ini –sambil menyentuh milik Naruto- kau akan di anggap sebagai orang dewasa yang menyenangkan." Kata Sasuke. Ok, ternyata otaknya memang sudah rusak memberi jawaban yang semakin tak masuk akal ini. Naruto terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berfikir lalu melihat Sasuke dan meihat ke arah bawah Sasuke dan melihat 'sesuatu' yang masih di pegang Sasuke di dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia bilang menyenangkan itu adalah menyenangkan dalam arti dunia miliknya. Bukan dunia sebenarnya.

"Apa benal? Nalu mau jadi olang menyenangkan." Kata Naruto polos. Dirinya penah dengar di sebuah tv yang di tonton keluarganya adalah seorang (sebut saja pasangan) yang bilang bahwa pasangannya itu menyenangkan. Naruto bertanya pada ibunya dan Shion bilang, orang yang menyenangkan itu akan mendapatkan banyak teman dan hidupnya akan bahagia. Karena itu dirinya ingin menjadi anak yang menyenangkan banyak orang. Sekarang dirinya telah masuk kedalam taktik Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Baiklah~" kata Sasuke sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto.

.

* * *

.

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

"Tuan angkatlah." Kata Sakura panik. Dirinya sedang berusaha menghubungi tuannya, Itachi Uchiha. Tapi dari sana panggilannya sama sekali tak di angkat. Dirinya tak tega jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto yang begitu ia sayangi seperti anaknya sendiri. "Tuan, kumohon angkatlah." Kata Sakura lagi. Tapi yang terdengar hanya sebuah coutemer service yang menjawab. Dirinya mulai mengetik lagi nomor Itachi ia ketahui mencoba terus dan terus untuk menghubungi Itachi.

Tuuut tuuut tuu-clek

"Hallo?" Tanya orang dari sebarang yang sudah dapat di pastikan oleh Sakura bahwa itu adalah tuannya.

"Tuan..tuan...kumohon cepatlah datang. Naruto dalam masalah, ku mohon tuan. Naruto... Naruto... Naru-"

"Ada apa, Sakura? Bicaralah yang benar." Kata Itachi. Itachi tak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud Sakura, karena ini adalh hubungan dari telepon jadi dirinya hanya mendengar samar-samar.

"Tuan, cepatlah pulang. Naruto dalam masalah." Kata Sakura akhirnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Masalah? Apa?"

"Sasuke, tuan Sasuke. Di-dia.."

"Apa?"

"Di-dia a-aku pikir dia ingin melakukan kepada Naruto." Kata Sakura dengan sedikit ketakutan. Dirinya takut ketahuan sedang memberi tahu hal yang terjadi di rumah ini. Sekarang rumah itu benar-benar hancur. Keluarga –yang setahu Sakura dari Sasuke- bahwa nyonya dan tuannya sudah meninggal dan para pembantu yang lain di pecat setelah Shion pergi. Hanya dirinya sekarang yang ada di rumah ini. Tidak! Dirinya tak sendirian, ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi Naruto, dia bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentang semua ini.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Itachi panik.

"Dia sepertinya ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya seorang. Sasuke telah terobsesi pada Naruto, tuan." Kata Sakura lagi.

"A-apa? Mak-maksudmu?"

"I-iya."

"Tunggu aku, dan ku hubungi kepolisian." Perintah Itachi.

"Baik tu-"

"Ah, sedang apa kau manis?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang. Sakura yang tak mendengar apa-apa dari telepon itu merasa yakin bahwa telepon itu sekarang tak bisa di gunakan. Sakura menengok belakang dengan sedikit takut. Dan ternyata benar ada seorang laki-laki dengan wajah mengerikan membawa sebuah pedang besar.

"Ka-kau si-siapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil melangkah mundur.

"Aku? " tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk dada dirinya sendiri. "Perkenalkan aku Zabuza. Oh iya, kalau tak salah tuan Sasuke pernah bilang padaku. Jangan biarkan seseorang menelepon keluar, dan jika itu terjadi bu-nuh sa-ja." Kata Zabuza sambil mengangkat tinggi pedang miliknya. Dan yang terdegar hanya jeritan pilu Sakura.

.

* * *

.

"Sakura? Sakura!?" Itachi mencoba beberapa kali untuk memanggil Sakura. Tapi tak bisa, hubungan pun terputus begitu saja. Mencoba untuk menghubungi lagi, tapi ternyata telepon di rumahnya itu tak aktif. Atau di matikan, pikir Itachi. Sekarang dirinya sudah bisa di pasti kalau ada yang tak beres. Belum beberapa lama dirinya mencoba menghubungi rumahnya ada telepon masuk dengan nomor tak dikenal.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo, apakah benar ini dengan tuan Uchiha Itachi?" Tanya seseorang dari sebrang. Terdengar dari suaranya bahwa orang yang menelepon itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Iya, ini saya sendiri. Ini dengan siapa?" Tanya Itachi sedikit curiga. Tak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga bukan?

"Ini dengan kantor kepolisian. Kami ingin memberitahu bahwa di temukan mobil dengan plat nomor milik keluarga Uchiha yang di tumpangi oleh nnyonya Shion jatuh dari jembatan, dan nyawa nyonya Shion tak terselamatkan dari peristiwa itu." kata orang dari sebarang yang ternyata adalah polisi. Itachi mematung, rasanya sekarang dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hatinya sakit dan pedih mendengar istri yang sangat di cintainya meninggal dengan tragis karena sebuah kecelakaan. tunggu, kecelakaan? dirinya mulai mengira kalau itu ukan hanya kecelakaan tapi sebuah kecelakaan manipulasi. Jadi bukan murni sebuah kecelakaan tapi pembunuhan yang di rahasiakan dengan motif kecelakaan. tadi Sakura ingin menelepon polisi tapi tiba-tiba saja terputus dan sekarang dirinya mendapat sebuah telepon yang mengejutkan –sangat mengejutkan. Apa jangan-jangan semua ini berhubungan dengan... Sasuke?

"Hallo, pak ada masih di sana?" Tanya orang dari sebarang menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

"I-iya. Saya hanya shock mendengar semua itu." kata Itachi lemah.

"Baiklah, jika anda berminat melihat mayatnya. Mayat istri anda ada di rumah sakit Gakuen." Kata polisi itu.

"Baik, terima kasih." Kata Itachi. Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus dengan shocknya Itachi Uchiha di mobilnya menjutu bandara. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanya bahwa ini semua memang sudah di rencanakan. Dan pikirannya berkata bahwa orang yang merencanakan semua ini adalah adik yang paling di sayanginya sendiri, Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain dirinya juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi anaknya sekarang. Karena anaknya satu-satunya, buah hatinya sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang di sayanginya tapi ternyata memiliki hati yang mengerikan bagai iblis bermuka dua. Di samping terlihat acuh tapi ternyata mempunyai muka dengan banyak hal jahat.

"Naruto." Gumam Itachi.

.

* * *

.

"Akhh... cakith...oji-chan." Panggil Naruto yang sekarang tak lagi memakai pakaian sedikit pun di tubuhnya dengan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya tapi tidak menibannya. Dirinya tau betul bahwa tubuh Naruto dan dirinya sangat berbeda jauh. Naruto terus menangis di bawahnya karena sesekali dirinya menggigit kulit Naruto sampai memerah dan kadang berdarang. Naruto meraung kesakitan dengan suara cemprengnya menangis dengan kencang. Tapi pikirannya sudah tak ada rasa kasih sayang ataupun sesuatu yang harusnya di miliki seorang paman terhadap keponakannya. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya menjadikan Naruto miliknya, untuk selamanya dan tak akan ia lepaskan. Terobsesi dengan anak yang di bawahnya membuatnya mengila di atas tubuh kecil munggil Naruto.

"Hiks...oji-chan...hiks cakith.. hiks.." Tangis Naruto yang selama ini jarang sekali di temui terus tumbah dari 30menit yang lalu saat dirinya mulai menandai kulit Naruto yang tanpa cela itu.

"Jangan menangis Naru. Kau bilang ingin cepat dewasa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menjilati punting Naruto yang di atasnya ada sebuah daging lengkap dengan saus yang dia bawa dari dapur tadi. Daging itu di letakkan di beberapa tempat di bagain yang sangat ia ingin cicipi. Membuat rasa daging itu begitu nikmat di mulutnya yang busuk itu.

"Tapi ca-cakit. Nalu gak mau... hiks... dewaca kayau cakit." Kata Naruto sambil segukan karena sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang sekarang penuh dengan tanda dari Sasuke.

"Tak apa, sakit ini akan sebanding dengan rasa 'menyenangkan' nanti, Naru." Kata Sasuke sambil menandai Naruto lagi sambil menggigit daging dan kulit Naruto sekalian.

"AKHH...CAKIT.." jerit Naruto saat Sasuke menggingit puntingnya sampai rasanya ingin putus dan menghisapnya dengan sangat bernafsu. "AKHH... CACUKE OJI-CHAN.. CAKIT... hiks.. huweeee." Tangis Naruto terus menjadi selagi Sasuke menikmati tubuh bagian atasnya terus menerus sampai akhirnya daging dan saus itu habis tak tersisa. "Huweee...huweee...kaa-chan...tou-chan...huweeee..hiks." tangis Naruto sambil memangil Itachi dan Shion. Tubuhnya terus bergerak dengan sangat beringas mencoba menendang Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Naru-chan." Kata Sasuke berusaha sabar dengan anak kecil di bawahnya itu. Tapi kata-katanya tak di dengar sama sekali, malah tangis Naruto semakin kencang dan kencang. "DIAM!"

Plak

Sasuke membentak sekaligus menampar pipi tembem Naruto sampai ada sedikit darah mengalir dari sudut bibir imut Naruto. Naruto yang kaget hanya diam menghentikan tangisnya lalu tak beberapa lama mulai segukan dan menangis lagi. "Hiks..hiks... huweeee... cakith.. cakith... huwee-"

Plak plak

Sasuke menampar pipi tumbem Naruto terus menerus sampai tangis Naruto berhenti. Pandangan Naruto sedikit mengabur, untuk anak seumurnya tak ada yang bisa di pikirkannya sekali menangis dan menangis tapi jika ia menangis ia hanya mendapat rasa sakit yang sangat di pipinya. Akhirnya dirinya mencoba untuk menangis dan hanya segukan, pikirannya tak bisa berfikir lagi selain merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya itu. Pipinya sedikit membiru karena di tampar terus menerus dan di sudut bibirnya terdapat darah yang mengalir.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks.." Isak Naruto.

"Jangan mengangis, Naru. Atau kau akan kutampar lagi." Acam Sasuke. Naruto akhirnya tak mengelurkan suara apapun.

Sasuke yang tak mendangar suara apapun dari Naruto akhirnya melanjutkan aksinya lagi, tapi sekarang di tubuh bagaian bawah Naruto. Kejantanan Naruto yang masih kecil mulai mengacung tinggi. Sasuke yang melihatnya menyeringai dan memainkan kejantanan Naruto dengan jarinya. Tubuh Naruto merespon baik sentuhannya dengan mengelinjang. Melihat reaksi itu Sasuke lantas mulai menjilat dan memasukkan kejantanan Naruto yang masih kecil di dalam mulutnya. Kejantanan yang hanya sebesar jari kelingkingnya itu bisa masuk dengan mudahnya ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Naruto masih berusaha meredam suaranya yang ingin menjerit antara sakit dan rasa lain yang di dapatnya.

Sasuke terus menghisap dan mengisap sambil beberapa kali melilit kejantanan Naruto dengan lidahnya dan mengigit sedikit dengan giginya. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mengalami ejakulasi pertamanya. Ejakulasi yang tak seharusnya dia lakukan saat umurnya yang sekarang. Cairan spermanya menyembur di dalam mulut Sasuke tapi tak terlalu banyak karena masa dirinya yang masih sangat belia.

"Hosh... hosh.. Nalu cape~" kata Naruto sambil merajuk. Sesudah ejakulasi pertamanya tubuhnya yang sudah sakit semaki terasa luluh lantah. Dirinya tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, bahkan rasanya tubuhnya bagaikan terpisah-pisah dan mati rasa di beberapa bagian. Baru dirinya akan terbang ke alam mimpi tapi di cegah oleh Sasuke yang menampar pipi Naruto pelan, mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang akan tertidur.

"Jangan tidur dulu, Naru. Oji-san belum keluar." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari ranjang itu. Naruto melihat pergerakan Sasuke dari beranjak dari tubuhnya, turun dari ranjang lalu melepas semua pakaiannya yang ternyata dari tadi masih lengkap. Naruto masih tak bereaksi apa-apa, dirinya bahkan tak tau apa yang akan sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya. Dirinya merasa biasa saja melihat Sasuke te-lan-jang di depannya, karena dirinya juga pernah di ajak mandi bersama Itachi jadi dirinya merasa tak ada yang aneh. Pikiran anak-anak,ckck

"Nah, sekarang kita kepuncak ok?" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kedua kaki kecil Naruto dan di letakkannya di pinggangnya. Perlahan dirinya meraba bagain paling sempit dan ketat itu dengan jari-jari besarnya. 'Sempit. Pasti nikmat sekali.' Pikir Sasuke sambil terus mengelus lubang anus Naruto. Memejamkan matanya dan perlahan dirinya mamasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang anal itu.

"AKHH...CAKIT!" Teriak Naruto tapi tak meronta. Dirinya tak punya kekuatan untuk meronta lagi, yang dia lakukan hanya berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan menangis. Tapi tangisannya segera berhenti tak kala Sasuke melihatnya dengan sangat tajam seperti mengatakan 'Jangan menangis!' pada dirinya. membuat dirinya sangat takut.

"Ah, sempit sekali. Aku ingin segera merasakannya." Kata Sasuke mendesir sambil mengelur masukkan jari pertamanya lalu di susul langsung jari kedua dan ketiga dalam lubang yang sangat sempit itu.

"AKHH...CAKITH..CAKITH! OJI-CHAN BELHENTI!CAKITH!" Teriak Naruto terus menerus.

Sasuke yang memang tak sabaran akhirnya mengelurkan jarinya dan memposisikan dirinya langsung di depan lubang anal Naruto yang masih sangat sempit untuk dirinya itu. Tapi dengan memaksa dirinya terus mendorong kejantanannya untuk masuk sampai dapat dirinya rasakan ada sebuah cairan yang dirinya yakin sebuah darah dari lubang itu. Dirinya tak hal itu, dirinya terus mendorong masuk dan membenamkan dirinya seluruhnya di Naruto. Teriakan melengking Naruto tak dihiraukannya, bahkan jika Naruto merasa sakit yang sangat-sangat pun tak dipedulikannya. Dirinya hanya memperdulikan kenikmatan dirinya seorang.

"AKHHHH...AKHHH...CAKITH...BELHENTI!" Teriak Naruto saat Sasuke mulai mendorong dan mendorong terus dan terus menerus kejantanan Sasuke dengan keluar masuk dirinya yang serasa benar-benar terasa terpisah dengan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh..ohh..ng..benar-benar nikmat..ohh..lubang analmu sangat sempit dan nikmat." Desah Sasuke dengan melemparkan kata-kata kotor dari mulutnya yang mengelurkan desahan terus dan terus. "Ohh, Naruto terus hisap milikku dan jepit lebih erat." Kata Sasuke sambil terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya sampai tubuh Naruto mundur dan mundur sampai terhalang oleh dinding di sisi ranjang.

"AKHH..CAKITH...KAA-CHAN..TOU-CHAN..TO-TOLONG NALU." Teriak Naruto kesakitan. Perlahan kepalanya mulai berputar dan pandangannya sudah tak jelas lagi. Sasuke yang tau akan hal itu memijat kejantanan Naruto dan menampar pipi tembem Naruto supaya Naruto sadar kembali. Dan ternyata cara itu memang berhasil membuat Naruto kembali ke kenyataan tapi pandangannya mengosong. Racauannya pun berganti dengan desahan halus, dirinya seperti bukan Naruto. Jiwanya sudah tak ada, suara yang muncul pun hanya respon dari tubuhnya saja. Pikiran anak yang begitu polos dan lugu telah hilang. Jiwanya merasakan rasa sakit dan tekanan yang diumurnya sekarang sampai akhirnya mencapai batas akhir. Jiwanya lenyap, karena tekanan dalam dirinya.

"Ahhh..ahh..ng..ahh." Racau Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan Naruto yang mengelurkan suara itu. Itu hanya suara yang keluar begitu saja dari tubuh tanpa jiwa itu. Tubuh yang tak dikendalikan pikiran yang sehat, pikirannya telah sakit sekarang.

"Ohh..ahh..ya, begitu..ng..mendesahlah.. ahh.. nikmat.. pijatan lubang analmu.. sangat nikmat..ohh.." Desahan erotis, hentakan yang sangat kuat, lenguhan, teriakan, dan kata-kata kotor keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dirinya merasa akan mengalami klimaks dan Naruto sudah klimaks terlebih dahulu 5 menit yang lalu. Dirinya menambah kekuatan dan kecepatan genjotan terhadap lubang yang dapat di pastikan sudah robek itu. Sampai akhirnya dirinya benar-benar mendapatkan klimaks yang sangat ia nikmati itu. lenguhan panjang dan geraman mengiringi cairan yang keluar mengalir ke dalam tubuh anak di bawah umur yang jiwanya sudah tak ada di tempat.

"OHH...GRR."

Sasuke jatuh di atas tubuh Naruto yang berpeluh. Tatapan matanya kosong, mata jernih bitu shappire itu sudah di ganti dengan mata biru redup. Tapi Sasuke tak memperdulikannya dan menciumi wajah, melumat bibir, memberi tanda, dan melumat punting Naruto dengan bringas.

"Kita ulang lagi sampai kita puas ok, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke membuat permainan menyakitkan itu di ulang kembali dan kembali.

.

* * *

.

Di sisi lain, Itachi yang sedang di dalam pesawat sedang melamun sedih. Istrinya sudah meninggal dan kedua orang tuanya tak di ketahui keberadaannya karena dirinya mendapat kabar bahwa orang tuanya hilang saat terjadi kecelakaan dalam tour perusahaan itu. Tapi anehnya hanya orang tuanya saja yang hilang dan tidak di ketahui keberadaannya. Seperti memang sengaja di hilangkan dan di tutupi.

Perlahan air matanya turun dari mata onix miliknya. Dirinya merasa tak berguna untuk melindungi keluarganya. Rasanya bersalahnya terus bertambah dan bertambah, apa lagi dengan pikirannya yang terus menerus memilikkah sang buah hati, malaikat kecilnya yang dia tinggal dengan iblis berbentuk manusia menyerupai adiknya. Dirinya merasa bodoh tidak bisa membuat semua ini tak pernah terjadi. Dirinya tak becus menjadi seorang kakak yang bisa membimbing adiknya sampai akhirnya semua ini terjadi tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun.

'Tou-chan.' Sebuah suara serasa sedang memanggilnya terdengar olehnya, membuat dirinya segera membuka matanya yang masih mengalir sebuah sungai. 'Tou-chan! Tolong Nalu.' Suara itu semakin jelas di pikirannya. Suara Naruto yang meminta tolong padanya. Suara Naruto sedang menjerit dan menangis lalu meminta tolong padanya. Dirinya menengok ke kanan kiri depan dan belakang, tapi tak ada Naruto. Hanya sebuah halusinasi tentang suara Naruto, pikirnya. 'Tou-chan. Tolong Nalu. Cakit cekali.' Suara itu berteriak lagi di pendengarannya. Sekarang dirinya yakin kalau itu bukan sebuah halusinasi tapi sebuah ikatan batin yang kuat antara dirinya. Sekarang Naruto sedang mengalami sesuatu yang sangat buruk dan memanggil dirinya untuk membantunya.

"Naruto, tunggu tou-san. Sebentar lagi." Gumam Itachi sambil memikirkan rencana dalam pikirannya yang terngiang terus suara Naruto.

.

* * *

.

"Nggg..ohhh..grrr." Geram Sasuke saat sudah mengelurkan benihnya yag ke7 kalinya di dalam Naruto yang sudah pingsan. Sasuke sebentar melihat wajah Naruto lalu menyeringai iblis. Dirinya tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah membuat keponakannya yang dulu secerah matahari menjadi sebuah tanaman yang layu. Perlahan diri memisahkan diri dari Naruto, membaringkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Melihat kembali wajah Naruto, lalu menjilat pipi tembem Naruto, menjilat kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup tapi masih di rasanya rasa air mata, lalu menjilat bibir merah dengan hiasan darah sehingga terasa sedikit asam tapi nikmat di mulutnya.

Sudah entah berapa jam dirinya melakukan hal yang tak sepatutnya dia lakukan, menyetubuhi keponakannya sendiri. Dirinya terlalu terobsesi pada sosok pirang di dalam pelukannya ini. Sampai melakukan hal apa saja untuk mendapatkannya, walau harus membantai semua anggota keluarganya. Dirinya tak menyesal sama sekali dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Menikmati tubuh orang yang sangat ia inginkan sampai berkali-kali, tanpa mengidahkan jerit kesakitan orang itu. Dirinya tak peduli sedikitpun. Bahkan walau kondisi orang itu seperti sekarang.

Tubuh dengan kismark dan sedikit darah dari bekas gigitan kissmark itu. muka yang pucat dan memar di bagian pipi karena bekas tamparannya. Saliva yang keluar dari mulut yang menganga dengan sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya. Rambut yang acak-acakan. Lalu yang paling mengenaskan adalah bagain bawahnya. Bagain yang paling memanjanya. Lubang anus Naruto terlihat mengalir darah dan sepertinya robek karena lubang yang terlalu sempit itu di masuki oleh 'sesuatu' yang tak seharusnya. Darah yang keluar itu mengalir sampai di spray ranjang itu, bercampur dengan sperma dirinya yang juga terus mengalir. Ada sedikit memar di bagain paha dan pantat Naruto, mungkin karena hentakannya yang terlalu kuat sehingga membuat tulang yang bergeser dan tamparan yang terlalu kuat dari tubuhnya yang menyentak ke pantat kecil Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat darah yang keluar dari lubang Naruto, mencolek sedikit darah bercampur sperma miliknya dan menjilatnya. 'Manis.' Pikirnya gila, setiap orang juga tau kalau darah itu pasti berbau amis dan terasa asam menjijikan. Apalagi darah Naruto keluar dengan sperma miliknya. Tapi dengan gilanya dirinya berpikir jika darah itu manis.

Brak brak brak brak

"Naruto! Naruto!" Terdengar suara dentuman dan teriakan dari luar kamarnya. Untung saja tadi dirinya sempat mengunci pintu sebelum 'mendewasakan' Naruto. Dari suara orang yang menggedor dapat dirinya pastikan bahwa itu adalah Itachi, kakaknya sekaligus ayah dari anak yang tengar terbaring pingsan di ranjangnya. Dirinya menyangka pasti Itachi sudah bisa menyingkirkan orang-orang suruhannya. Karena Itachi adalah juara karate sejepang saat SMA dulu. Dapat di bayangkan bagaimana hebatnya sang Uchiha sulung itu bukan? Jadi wajar saja jika Itachi bisa mengalahkan semua orangnya dengan mudah.

Dirinya menyeringai gila. Dengan begini dirinya bisa menghabisi Itachi dengan tangannya sendiri. Jangan dikira Sasuke yang sering membayar orang itu karena tak bisa menghalahkan orang-orang yang ingin dirinya habisi. Itu semua salah! Dirinya terkenal sebagai juara lomba taekondo sejepang saat SMA dulu. Jadi bisa di pikirkan sama besar kekuatan mereka bukan?

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya, memunguti bajunya yang berserakan, memakainya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan arogannya. Membuka pintu itu. baru saja dirinya membuka pintu itu sedikit, orang yang berada di luar sudah memberinya sebuah pukulan telak di hidung mancungnya. Membuatnya mengeloyor ke belakang dan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"NARUTO!" Pekik Itachi saat melihat nasib anaknya yang sudah di 'cicipi' oleh orang yang sedang jatuh terduduk di depannya. Itachi mengacuhkan Sasuke dan langsung berlari ke arah anaknya. "Naruto! Bagun nak, bangun!" Pekik Itachi sambil memangku Naruto di atas pahanya, sambil terus mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang sedang pingsan dan tak kunjung membuka mata birunya.

"Apa yang sudah kau perbuat, Sasuke!?" Geram Itachi sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku hanya mengajarkannya untuk menjadi dewasa dan menjadikannya milikku." Kata Sasuke santai. Itachi yang mendengar semua itu semakin geram dan gatal untuk menghajar adik satu-satunya yang dirinya punya dan sayangi itu. Tunggu? Sayang? Apakah dirinya masih bisa sayang pada adiknya ini, setelah apa yang di lakukan oleh adiknya pada kelurganya? Terutama pada anaknya ini? Jawabannya dirinya tak tau. Dirinya tak tau apa dirinya bisa masih menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Dan sepertinya lebih baik kau mati saja... dan memberikan Naruto padaku." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan ke arah Itachi. Itachi yang tau apa yang di inginkan Sasuke pun akhirnya membaringkan Naruto lagi dan beranjak dari ranjang melayani permainan adiknya.

Dirinya akan bertarung dengan adiknya itu.

Sampai ada salah satu dari mereka yang mati!

.

* * *

.

"Hah... hosh... hah... sial!" Kata Sasuke sambil terengah. Mukanya penuh dengan darah dan lebam di sana sini. pakaiannya sudah acak-acakan, penampilannya sepenuhnya sangat berantakan. Nafasnya terengah karena kecapaian dan keringat yang muncul di seluruh tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Hosh... hah... hosh... sial!" kata Itachi juga. Dirinya juga sama penampilannya dengan Sasuke. Rambut panjangnya sudah tergerai membingkai mukanya yang sudah babak-belur dengan banyak darah dan lebam.

Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua belum mau menyerah dengan semua itu sampai akhirnya mereka melakukan beberapa jurus untuk saling melumpuhkan. Itachi menggunakan jurus karate sabuk hitamnya dan Sasuke menggunakan jurus taekondonya. Mereka berdua saling mengerang dan memukul. Jatuh bersamaan dan bangkit kembali. Sampai pada akhirnya Itachi berhasil membuat Sasuke tak berkutik dengan menyerang bagaian mata kanan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Itachi sebenarnya tak tega melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi jika tidak maka adiknya itu tak akan berhenti. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk membiarkan Sasuke hidup dan melakukan perawatan di rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi apa yang dipikirkannya tak bisa di lakukan karena Sasuke malah bilang, "Bunuh saja aku! Jika tidak maka kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!" kata Sasuke lantang.

"Sasuke..."

"Jika kau tak bisa maka aku yang akan membunuhmu!" kata Sasuke langsung mengarahkan semua jurusnya untuk menyerang Itachi dengan bertubi-tubi. Tapi semua itu tak terjadi karena Itachi terlanjur melakukan sebuah jurus terlarang yang pernah di pelajarinya. Dirinya menembuskan tangannya pas pada bagain jantung Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke langsung terdiam, memuntahkan darah dan akhirnya jatuh tak bernyawa.

Itachi melihat nanar adiknya yang sudah dirinya bunuh. Dirinya pembunuh!

"Tou-chan?" Lenguh seseorang dari belakang dengan suara cempreng tapi sedikit serak, Naruto.

"Naruto!?" Pekik Itachi sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto menangis di pelukan Itachi dan Itachi yang terus menangis –sama- dengan Naruto. "Maafkan tao-san yang terlambat, Naru." Kata Itachi sambil memeluk Naruto lebih erat lagi.

"Tou-chan, Nalu takut... hiks.. lacanya cakit cekali..hiks." Isak Naruto di pelukan Itachi. "Cakit, tou-chan..cakit..Nalu cakit...hiks..huweeee.."Tangis Naruto meledak.

"Maafkan tou-san. Tapi semuanya sudah selesai Naruto." Kata Itachi. Mereka berpelukan sampai akhirnya polisi datang dan mengevakuasi mayat Sasuke. Itachi dan Naruto di amankan di rumah sakit untuk di rawat oleh dokter. Berhubung Naruto mengalami pendarahan di bagaian anusnya yang terluka karena bekas pelecehan seksual dari Sasuke, dan jika terlambat mungkin akan terjadi infeksi di sana. Fugaku dan Mikoto ditemukan, tapi dalam bentuk mayat –tak bernyawa- di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Tentu saja, semua itu dilakukan saat Itachi saat menyadari semua yang telah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Fin~

* * *

.

Finalnya gaje banget..bener-bener gaje...T.T

Aku gak bisa bikin fin, gimana nih!? Sampai akhirnya aku bikin kaya gini deh..gomen minna kalau memang finnya sangat-sangat-sangat mengecewakan..T.T

Gomen ne, kalau cerita ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian semua..sekali lagi gomennasai

Dan maaf buat semua yang nunggu fic ini update kilat ternyata baru sekrang baru bisa update begini...

Ok jika ada yang punya saran dalam penulisan akhir cerita bisa kasih tau ya,hehe

Kita balas review sekalian,,,

**Nayu **: hehe..memang tuh si Teme nista banget, kelewatan nista malah #plak(di gaplok Sasu)..Arigato udah review^^

**UzumakiKagari :** Iya hehe, tapi langsung selesai kok..jadi gak memperbanyak tbc hehe...yang lain masih di kerjain.. entahlah, aku juga bingung kenapa milih Shion, saat buat ini malah kepikirannya langsung Shion XD.. Arigato udah review^^

**Cappucciono 'Kepo **: Gomen ne, kemaren belum bisa update kilat..berhubung ini fic terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin dari yang lain jadi lama ngetiknya.. Arigato udah review^^

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : iya, dia punya kelaian ceritanya alias gila,,haha..pasti, di deskripsinya juga hole Naruto itu sobek, #plak..(aduh sebenrnya saya gak tega sama Naru, tapi tuntutan nafsu sih bikin gitu#plak bletak).. Arigato udah review^^

**Misa-kun. May. Micha007 **: iya cerita bertema Sasuke yang terobsesi sama Naru yang berhubung dia juga punya kelainan jiwa.. Arigato udah review^^

**Miszshanty05 :** gomen baru bisa update sekarang.. Arigato udah review^^

**PoeChin** : Iya, menggisik mata itu mengucek mata hehe.. aku lupa bahasa indonya, jadi aku malah pake kata-kata sehari-hati aku deh,hehe... Arigato udah review^^

**Naru diamond **: makasih udah suka.. ini udah update... Arigato udah review^^

**Devillluke ryu shin **: dapet tapi berhubung aku gak tega dan kekurangan ide jadi begini deh.. Arigato udah review^^

**Kinana **: ini udah lanjut kinana,hehe.. Arigato udah review^^

**MJ **: ada kok di atas ada kan? Apa kurang hot rapenya? Arigato udah review^^

**Dame dame no ko dame ku chan** : sebenernya aku gak tau ini masuk lemon atau bukan,hehe..ini udah lanjut, gomen belum bisa update kemarin... Arigato udah review^^

**Sheren** : udah update sheren-san.. Arigato udah review^^

**Ciel-Kky30 **: wah ciel-san bisa nebak aja kalau kekuraga Uchiha itu bakalan mati, haha.. Arigato udah review^^

**Shira shiro-chan **: wah ternyta salah tulisan ya? Sebenrnya aku mau nulis incest tapi berhubung gak tau tulisannya jadinya gitu deh, salha tulisan..makasih udah di kasih tau..udah aku perbaiki kok.. Arigato udah review^^

**Hatakehanahungry** : Lemonnya udah aneh belum? Apa Narunya udah kaya anak polos apa belum? Aku gak tau tapi itu yang ada di bayangan aku..kalau gak nyakitin, aku gak bisa..soalnya Sasuke kan maksa pengen dapetin Naru... Arigato udah review^^

**Oguri Miruku **: gomen, sarannya gak bisa aku pake, soalnya aku pengen bikin Sasuke memang keliatan serem dan jahat di sini..lagian karena temanya memang obsesi, jadi Sasuke aku buat bener" terobsesi..sekali lagi maaf..tapi Arigato udah review^^

**Kutoka mekuto **: apa lemon ini udah hot? Atau masih kurang? Aku gak tau..gomen kemarin gak bisa update cepet..tp udah update kok sekarang.. Arigato udah review^^

**Vipris **: makasih udah fav^^, ada tapi gak di tunjukin berhubung aku gak bisa bikinnya, Cuma suka bacanya aja..haha... sepertinya aku memang gak bisa bikin yang serem deh..jadinya gini deh.. Arigato udah review^^

**Gunchan CaluNalu Polepel **: emang tuh, dia kelaperan kali makanya foto aja di jilat #plak..(ok hiraukan).. Arigato udah review^^

**Nasusay** : memang, disini aku mau kasih ikatan batin antara ItaNaru..ini udah update, Arigato udah review^^

**Velovexiaa** : iya, Sasuke bakalan rape Naru..dan akhirnya hole Naru robek karena itu.. Arigato udah review^^

**Qhia503** : tumben ya? Wah..berarti aku bikin yang jarang dong,hehe#plak.. Arigato udah review^^

**Elen lee** : wah, makasih udah suka dan tertarik... aku juga tau pairing SasuNaru dari asal coba-coba setiap pairing aja haha..(malah curhat).. Arigato udah review^^

**Christiana : **iya, di sini lemonnya..hehe.. Arigato udah review^^

.

Arigato semua untuk yang menyempatkan review fic ini di atas^^

Arigato juga untuk **Choi Minzy| Diva-hime| Kutoka Mekuto| MayangClouds| Misa-kun. May. Micha007| | UzumakiKagari| gloinemask| kkhukhukhukhudattebayo| maru diamond| miszshanty05| shira shiro-chan| tobaru| widi orihara| yonaelf **yang nge-follow fic ini^^

Arigato juga untuk **Cappucciono 'Kepo| Choi Minzy| Ciel-Kky30| Diva-hime| Ema Namikaze| Kutoka Mekuto| MayangClouds| Misa-kun. May. Micha007| kkhukhukhukhudattebayo| maru diamond| shira shiro-chan** yang telah me-fav fic ini^^

**Arigato minna^^**

**Review**


End file.
